Kidnapped!
by Mr.EntertainmentFan
Summary: Sequel to Phoebe's Mother. Arnold and Helga's son Phillip got kidnapped! Who did it? Will he be rescued or will it be too late? Find out. I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

It was evening time at Hillwood. Arnold was still at work while Helga and Phillip were already home. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" said

Phillip as he rushed to the door. Helga heard the door open from the living room where she was at. "Who is it?" She asked. Phillip ran back into the

living room and said: "Its grandpa!" In came Big Bob. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Bob replied: "Well, Miriam and Phoebe's mother went out to

dinner and it was getting lonely at the house." "Is that all?" Helga asked. Bob stuttered: "Well, um…" At this point, Helga saw something in her father

that she never saw before. Defeat. She saw actual defeat on his face. She knew that Bob wanted to be alone with her with what he was about to

reveal. Helga looked at her son and said: "Phillip, why don't you go upstairs and play a video game or something." "Ok mom." Said Phillip as he rushed

upstairs. Once the door to Phillip's room closed, Helga looked at Big Bob and said: "Alright, tell me what happened." Bob sighed. His face looked as if it

were about to cry. He then said: "M-my Beeper Empire has fallen. I had close down my business." After saying that, he put his hands over his head

and said: "I'm ruined!" Helga may have not had the best father/daughter relationship with Bob, but she felt bad seeing him like this. She knew how

much Big Bob's Beeper Empire meant to him. It was his life. She got up from the couch and patted him on the back. She then asked: "Weren't you

going to pass it on to Olga's husband?" Bob lifted his face up and said: "I was but he was too busy starting his own business." Bob then looked at

Arnold and Helga's wedding photo on the wall. With an angry face he said: "If only you would marry someone who keep my empire alive!" Helga's eye

began to twitch but she tried to contain herself knowing that her father was speaking out of anger. She then tried to change the subject and said:

"Ok, how about I make you something to eat."

At the kitchen, Bob was already done eating when Phillip came from downstairs to get a soda. Bob got up from his chair and said: "Well, I've gotta get

going." "Are you gonna be alright?" Asked Helga. "Yah, I'll be fine." Replied Bob. Bob looked at Phillip and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Absent"_

Summer break had just ended and the new school year began. Phillip and his friends were now heading off to fifth grade. It was still very early in the

morning. Arnold had just left for work and Phillip was still sleeping in bed. Helga however, was wide awake and already had breakfast on the table.

She then marched upstairs and loudly opened Phillip's door! This immediately woke Phillip up. And to make matters worse, she opened up his blinds

with the bright sun shining on his eyes which were barely opened. "OK, RISE'N SHINE SWEET PRINCE!" Yelled Helga. "Ugh, mom!" Replied Phillip as he

looked at his alarm clock. "WHAT THE… It is still way too early! My alarm clock didn't even ring yet!" Shouted Phillip. Helga replied: "It's the first day of

school Phillip. You do not want to be late. Now go brush and take a shower. Get dressed afterward and report downstairs for breakfast." Phillip

groaned as he got up and said to himself: "What is this, the military?"

After finishing his morning routine, Phillip was standing at the front door with bags under his eyes. Helga brought him his backpack and said: "Alright,

head for the bus stop." Phillip looked at his wristwatch and said: "I'm gonna have to wait an hour for the bus to arrive." "Then wait!" Replied Helga.

Phillip rolled his eyes and then left.

About an hour later, the bus was heading toward the stop where Phillip was suppose to be. Jerry (Gerald and Phoebe's son) was already inside the

bus. As the bus arrived at the stop, Jerry eagerly looked outside the window. His smile then turned into a frown when there was no one there. The bus

driver (Yes, the same bus driver from Losing It All) said in his thick southern accent: "Well, looks like he's absent." Jerry put his head down with a sad

face. He really wanted to start the new school year with his best friend. Then, the bus drove off toward the school.

In class Mr. Packenham took role call: "Peter Peterson?" Peter (Stinky's and Gloria's son) raised his hand and said: "Here!" Packenham continued:

"Gerald Johansen?" "I prefer to be called Jerry." He replied in a downed voice. "Well ok Jerry." Said Mr. Packenham as he penciled that in. He then

continued roll call: "Phillip Shortman?" "He's absent." Said Jerry while looking down with a sad face. Packenham shook his head as he said: "Tisk, tisk, it

is never a good thing to miss the first day of class." He then put an "X" on the box next to Phillip's name and said: "Well class, looks like we already

have a troublemaker." HE IS NOT A TROUBLEMAKER! He could be sick for all you know!" Shouted Jerry. Packenham quickly replied: "Jerry, principle's

office! NOW!"Jerry angrily sighed and left for the principle's office.

Jerry walked toward the principle's office and took a deep breath. He opened the door where Principle Simmons sat. Simmons turned toward Jerry and said: "Jerry?

Shouldn't you be in class already? " Jerry replied: "I was sent here because I yelled at Mr. Packenham." "Well that was not too smart was it." Said Simmons. Jerry

replied:"I guess. Its just that he called Phillip atroublemaker because he is absent on the first day. He did not even meet him yet." Mr. Simmons responded: "Oh, you're

gonna have to forgive him. Like me, he is getting older and crankier." Jerry chuckled and said: "Alright." Mr. Simmons looked at Jerry and smiled. He then said: "You

know, both Phillip's and your father were best friends just like you two." Jerry nodded and said: "I know, the four of us sometimes go to the park and play."

Mr. Simmons wiped a tear from his eye and said: "I guess some things never change."


	3. Chapter 3

_From A Bright Day To A Dark Night _

The first day of school was over and class has been dismissed. Jerry, Peter and the rest all went to the park to play football. Meanwhile, Arnold had

just returned from work. Inside the house, Helga was folding some clothes when the door opened. In came Arnold with his arms wide open. Helga

gasped and quickly ran up to him. Arnold held her tightly in his arms and kissed her. "So where's Phillip?" He asked. Helga replied: "Oh, he's probably

at the park playing with his friends." Arnold smiled and said: "Hey, what do you say we go on a nice walk over to Gerald Field and remember our

childhood." Helga chuckled and replied: "You always want to make everything artistic Arnaldo." She gave him her hand and said: "Sure, why not." He got

her by the hand and they went outside. Arnold and Helga were holding hands and walking on the sidewalk toward Gerald Field. Once they got there, a

lot of memories began to fly back at them. They began to remember themselves as kids again. On each position of the baseball field they imagined

each of their friends standing there as kids. Arnold imagined a young Harold pitching the ball. Helga imagined a young Sheena batting the ball. Both

Arnold and Helga imagined a young Eugene getting hit in the head with the ball and saying: "I'm ok." After picturing that, Arnold and Helga laughed.

Arnold then noticed a leftover ball and two gloves on the ground. He looked at Helga and said: "You want to play catch?" Helga replied: "Alright

football head, lets see what you've got." She got the ball and a glove and ran to a distance. Once she got to her position, Arnold yelled: "Ok, I'm

ready." "Here it comes!" Shouted Helga. She threw the ball and it began to fly. The ball flew toward Arnold's face! Arnold tried to catch the ball by

putting his glove over his face. However, the glove slipped off and the ball hit Arnold in the face instead! Arnold was immediately knocked out.

"ARNOLD!" Shouted Helga as she ran up to him. She then shook his unconscious body. Arnold woke up with a black eye and said: "Good throw." Helga

picked him up by the hand and replied: "Come on, lets go back home and treat that eye of yours."

Back at home, Helga put a bag of ice on Arnold's eye as he lay on the couch. She looked out the window and said: "The sun is setting. Stay here and

I'll go pick up Phillip." Helga walked out the door and went toward Gerald and Phoebe's place. She knocked at their door and then Phoebe answered it.

"Oh Helga, what a nice surprise." Stated Phoebe. "Helga replied: "Hey Phoebs, I'm here to pick up Phillip." Phoebe gave her a strange look and said:

"Phillip is not here. Jerry told me he was absent at school today." "ABSENT?" Helga shouted. She continued: "I woke him up extra early so that he

would not be late on the first day!" Phoebe in a concerned voice said: "Y-you don't think something happened to him do you?" Helga replied: "Don't be

ridiculous! He probably ditched class and is at the arcade or something. OH, HE IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOW!"

Helga quickly arrived at the arcade. She then kicked open the doors. Everybody inside immediately starred. She began to walk down all the machines

pushing people off and yelling: "MOVE IT BUCKO, OUT OF MY WAY! " After checking all the machines, she said to herself: "Criminy, where could he be?"

Helga began to worry and ran back home to Arnold. She arrived home and began to bang on the door! The knocks were so sudden Arnold yelled:

"AH!" And fell off the couch with the bag of ice falling on his head. He angrily threw the ice bag against the wall and slowly got up saying: "COMING,

COMING!" Arnold opened the door and it was Helga. She began to panic said: "Arnold, I can't find Phillip anywhere!" "WHAT?" He asked. Helga

caught her breath and continued: "Phoebe also told me that he never showed up to class today." "Have you checked everywhere?!" Arnold asked. "I

only checked the arcade!" Replied Helga. Arnold then said: "Come on. Lets see if he's at Dinoland."


	4. Chapter 4

_Suspect: Big Bob_

Arnold and Helga arrived at Dinoland in their car. However, it was getting late and everybody was leaving already. Arnold and Helga remained inside

the car to see if Phillip was one of the people leaving. As time passed, everyone was gone and there was no sign of Phillip anywhere. Helga then

began to cry. Arnold tried to calm her down while at the same time calming himself down. "D-don't cry Helga. We'll find him!" He said. Helga replied in

her crying voice: "Arnold, I think I know who did it." "Did what?" Asked Arnold. Helga continued: "My dad always hated our marriage. His business had

just closed down because you wanted nothing to do with it. Now he probably wants to get revenge on both of us by kidnapping our son!" Arnold then

immediately stepped on it and rushed the car all the way to Bob's house. Once they arrived, Arnold unbuckled and told Helga: "Wait here!" He got out

of the car and marched toward the door. With great anger Arnold kicked open the door with all his might! Inside, Bob Yelled: "HEY!" Arnold then tackled

him off the couch and began to punch his face into a bloody pulp! Miriam arrived from the kitchen and immediately screamed at what she saw. Miriam of

course was not a strong woman but she used whatever strength she had to get Arnold off of her husband. Miriam continued to restrain Arnold while

Bob got up and said: "Are you possessed?!" "WHERE IS MY SON!" Yelled Arnold. Miriam then gasped and asked: "Oh dear, is Phillip missing?" Arnold

released himself from Miriam's grip, pointed at Bob and yelled: "Yah, and that so-called husband of yours is one of my suspects!" "BOB?" Asked Miriam in

a doubtful tone. Bob then said: "Phillip is my grandson! Why on earth would I do anything to harm him?!" Miriam stepped in and stated: "Arnold, Bob

was here with me the whole time, he couldn't have kidnapped Phillip." Bob then got the phone and said: "I'm gonna call the police and see if they can

find Phillip. Just don't accuse me of anything in front of them." Arnold replied: "Fine, but you better be telling the truth!"

Soon, the police arrived Bob and Miriam's house. The officer had just returned from the bus stop where Phillip was suppose to be during the morning.

"So, what did you find officer?!" Helga asked in a worried tone. The officer held a pack of cigarettes in his hand and said: "Well, we've found these

which should have been there since morning time when your son was at the bus stop. This is all we have found for now. We'll let you know if we find

anything else."

When the police left, Bob shouted at Arnold: "YOU SEE! CIGARETTES! I don't smoke, It cannot be me!" "Maybe he's right." Said Helga to Arnold. Arnold

nodded and told Bob: "Sorry." Bob then told Miriam: "Come on, lets go inside." "We don't know anybody who smokes." Said Helga. Arnold replied:

"Come on, lets think about this. Maybe we'll remember someone." Arnold and Helga began to remember all the people they've encountered throughout

their lives and then came up with the same conclusion! Helga gasped and asked in a nervous voice: "You-you don't think it was…" Arnold shook with

anger and yelled: "RUUUVIIIM!" Helga ran inside her parents' house crying while Arnold ran through the streets yelling at the windows of buildings:

"RUVIM! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" All of a sudden, Bob ran up to Arnold and yelled: "STOP!" Arnold began to breathe heavily and shouted:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Bob replied: "Listen, I'm not really sure who this Ruvim guy is but you can't go jumping to conclusions like that. Here, how

about we print out some lost posters and maybe someone will find Phillip." Arnold asked: "You hate my guts! Why do you want to help me?" Bob

replied: "Phillip is my grandson and I've already failed as a father. Maybe this is my chance to be a better grandfather. Besides, I think Helga is

suffering here the most. And she doesn't deserve that." Arnold was still looking at Bob with angry eyes. Bob then said: "Arnold! I was at the house the

entire time and I don't smoke! How much more proof do you need?! I did NOT kidnap Phillip!" Arnold calmed himself down and said: "Aright, fine." Bob

stretched out his hand and then Arnold shook it.

**Author's Note: If you haven't read my previous fanfics, Ruvim is one of my OCs who is currently narried to Rhonda. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Warning, this chapter might be too graphic for sensitive readers. **

_Ruvim Finds Out _

Soon, everybody in the neighborhood helped put up lost posters of Phillip. These posters were now all over Hillwood. However, this was at a very

windy time at Hillwood and other cities as well. Most of the posters were blown all over place. One poster was blown toward a very far distance at a

freeway. The speed of the cars driving by had the poster go even further. The poster had been flying further and further miles and even days away

from Hillwood. Soon, the poster arrived at the town where Ruvim, Rhonda, and their daughter Courtney lived. By this time, Ruvim had just walked out

of the building where he worked at and was ready to come home. As he was walking to his car, he lit a cigarette and said to himself: "Damn wind." He

then noticed the lost poster which was stuck on the windshield of his car. "Huh?" He asked himself. He took the poster and read it: "Lost, Phillip, nine

years old, call…" Ruvim's eyes were then wide open as he shouted: "ARNOLD?" Ruvim then laughed and said: "HAHAHA. So, the bastard's kid is

missing? Serves him right!" He crumpled up the paper, threw it in the trash can, and drove away.

Ruvim then arrived home to his family. When it became late, they all went to bed and were ready to start their vacation. All of a sudden, Ruvim woke

up to the sound of Rhonda screaming! "WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted as he jumped off his bed. Rhonda quickly ran crying inside the bedroom where

Ruvim was. "Rhonda, what happened?!" Yelled Ruvim. Rhonda with tears in her eyes said: "Courtney is gone! I can't find her anywhere!" "WHAT?!"

Shouted Ruvim. He then quickly got out of bed and ran to Courtney's room. He saw how empty it was and her bed was messy which was not normal of

her. He then noticed her window opened. He quickly climbed through it and ran to the streets to see if he could find her. As Ruvim was running, he saw

an ambulance with a bunch of people surrounding it." He face became pale and he began to shed tears saying to himself: "NO! NO! PLEASE GOD!" He

pushed the people out of his way and saw the dead body of his daughter brutally slaughtered with parts of her body diced open and a tortured look

on her face." Ruvim then woke up from bed screaming: "AAAAAAAAHHH!" Rhonda quickly ran inside the room asking: "Ruvim, what's wrong?" Ruvim

began to realize that he was only having a nightmare. He then replied: "Oh nothing, I just had a terrible dream." Rhonda replied: "Well Courtney and I

are waiting for you at the breakfast table." "Alright, I'm coming." Said Ruvim. When Rhonda left the room, Ruvim began to think about the lost poster of

Phillip. He said to himself: "Poor kid, its not his fault his parents are shitheads." Ruvim then remembered his nightmare. He began to think about how

he would want all the help he could get if Courtney was ever missing. He realized that helping Arnold in this case would be the right thing to do.

Although Rhonda forgave everything that happened, Ruvim still hated Arnold and the rest of Rhonda's old friends. But he knew Phillip had nothing to

do what Arnold did in the past. So he decided to see if he could rescue Phillip without anybody ever knowing.

After everybody ate breakfast, Ruvim made an announcement: "Rhonda, Courtney, I know I promised a vacation today but I umm…" "What is it?"

Rhonda asked. "I uhh…" Ruvim stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse. "Yes daddy?" Courtney replied. Ruvim then found his excuse: "I've

been called up to do business out of town.." Rhonda smiled and told Courtney: "Well, looks like it's just us." As Ruvim was heading for the door, He

kissed Rhonda and said: "I love you." I love you too." She replied with a warm smile. He then kissed Courtney happily knowing she was alive. Ruvim

got on his car and left to a place which he strongly despised. Hillwood.


	6. Chapter 6

_Arnold's Mission _

Days later, Ruvim finally arrived at Hillwood. He ordered himself a nice hotel room where he would stay for a while. Then, he went off to the store

nearby. At the store, Ruvim began to shop for radios as well as chemicals, drugs and acids to make homemade poison out of. Ruvim always had

creative ways of killing his enemies.

Meanwhile, Arnold and Helga were at home due to the strong winds. Helga was sitting on the couch and completely lost hope. She had to literally

restrain herself from shaking not knowing what happened to her son or if he is even alive. Arnold laid her down on the couch and tucked her in saying:

"Get some rest." As Helga struggled to clear her mind and get some sleep, Arnold got his jacket and went outside to get the mail. The only thing that

came in the mail was a square-shaped envelope. "Hm?" Arnold asked himself. He went back inside the house to open the envelope. Once he got

inside, he tore open the top. He reached inside the open envelope and pulled out a disk with a small letter in it. Arnold read the letter: "Watch disk

alone." Arnold looked at Helga who fell asleep already and then went upstairs to his computer. Once he got to his computer, Arnold put the disk inside.

Then, the video started. It showed a shadowed man who began by saying: "Well, well, if it isn't everybody's favorite hero Arnold." The camera then

turned to Phillip who was tied up to a chair with wires attached to him! "PHILLIP!" Arnold shouted. The camera then turned back to the shadowed man

who said: "If you want to see your son, meet me at Elk Island tomorrow at noon. If you fail to do so, well…" The man then flipped a switch which

caused Phillip to receive light electrical shocks! "AAURGHHH!" Cried Phillip. "PHILLIP!" Cried Arnold. The video ended and Arnold's head collapsed on

the keyboard and he began to heavily cry.

Back on the windy streets, Ruvim began to walk past PS118 to see if he could find out where Arnold currently lives. Once he arrived at PS118, he saw

several portraits of Phillip in front of the school with all sorts of notes written on them. Some students and teachers were next to them praying. Ruvim's

goal was not to get noticed by those who already know him. That would be very disastrous to his plan of Rhonda never coming back to this place. He

then saw Mr. Packenham walking by a portrait of Phillip with tears in his eyes. "Perfect, I have no I idea who that is." Said Ruvim to himself. Ruvim

walked up to Mr. Packenham and asked: "Excuse me, could you tell me where this boy's parents live? I uh… would like to send them my condolences."

Mr. Packenham wrote him the address. "Thanks." Said Ruvim as he took off.

Ruvim arrived at Arnold's house, put one of the radios that he bought on the door step, rang the doorbell and then immediately fled the scene. Arnold

then opened the door with a totally troubled face after seeing what was going on with his son. "Huh?" He asked himself after seeing the radio. The

radio began to beep and Arnold quickly answered it. "Hello?" He asked. Ruvim then responded to him with a disguised voice: "Am I speaking to

Arnold?" "Who is this?" Arnold asked angrily. Ruvim replied: "Relax, I'm here to help you rescue your son." Arnold began to groan and said: "How do I

know you are not with the kidnappers?!" Ruvim quickly responded: "Look, you can jump to conclusions all you want or you could accept my offer and

save your son's life." Arnold sighed and stated with tears in his eyes: "Anything for Phillip." Ruvim then said: "Alright, so what do you know so far?"

Arnold replied with a heavy heart: "I've been sent a video by the kidnapper showing how he.. how he tortured Phillip and told me to meet him at Elk

Island." Ruvim responded: "Ok, we are doing better than I thought." Arnold angrily shouted: "I just saw my son get electrocuted in front of me!" Ruvim

replied: "Sorry, sorry, I'm just happy that we now know where the criminals are." "So now what?" Asked Arnold. Ruvim then said:" Well, Elk Island is

probably guarded by the kidnapper's henchmen. Now you could be a pussy and surrender to them or… you could get back at them." "How? Asked

Arnold. Ruvim stated: "Arm yourself." "WHAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!" Yelled Arnold. Ruvim tried to calm him down and said: "Don't

worry, if you listen to me, you and your son will get out of this alive. I promise." Arnold sighed again. Ruvim continued: "I'll get you the equipment."

About an hour later, a silenced weapon was sent to Arnold's doorstep with some backup ammunition. Arnold's radio beeped. He picked it up and Ruvim

said: "All right, the equipment is here. Pick it up at your door step." Arnold opened his door and became sick to his stomach at what he saw. He said:

"I-I don't know if I could do this." Ruvim replied: "Arnold, if you want to save your son, you're gonna have to kill."


	7. Chapter 7

_Kill To Save_

It was already midnight Helga was showering hoping the hot water would give her peace before she went to bed and Arnold fell asleep on the couch

with his weapon on his lap. All of a sudden, his radio began to beep again. "What the…" Asked Arnold to himself as he woke up. He picked up the radio

and replied: "What?" Ruvim then said in his disguised voice: "The kidnappers aren't expecting you yet. This is the perfect time to get to Elk Island and

hit them before they know what hit them." Arnold gulped and responded: "L-listen, I don't think I'm ready for this." Ruvim scoffed and said: "Well, with

cowardice like that, I wouldn't be surprised to find out your son was severely tortured to death." Arnold quickly replied: "OK, OK. I'll do it!" Ruvim then

said: "Alright, now don't go anywhere yet, I will be sending you a microscopic camera that you will put on yourself so I could see what's going on."

A few minuets later, the doorbell rang. Arnold opened it and saw a small package. He opened it up and got the micro camera. He put it on himself and

then saw another thing in the package. "What is this?". Asked Arnold. "Ruvim responded: "It's a radio earpiece. With this, only you can hear my

orders." Arnold put on the earpiece. "Ruvim then said: "Alright, I could see what's going on perfectly. Keep that camera on so I could help you.

Remember, you are doing this for you son." Arnold nodded to himself and said to Ruvim: "Alright, let's do this."

Arnold then arrived at the lake which surrounded Elk Island. Ruvim said: "Hey look! There's a boat! Use it to get to the island!" As Arnold approached

the boat, a shadowed woman appeared saying: "Just what do you think you're doing?!" Arnold quickly jumped and gasped. Then the female figure

walked toward Arnold under the moonlight and it turned out to be Sheena! "Sheena?!" Exclaimed Arnold. "Who the hell is she?!" Asked Ruvim in a

frustrated voice. Arnold replied: "Relax, relax, she's a friend of mine." "So what are you doing here?" Sheena asked. Arnold explained: "Sheena, may I

use your boat, I really need to get to Elk Island!" "Sheena replied: "Alright, but it's gonna cost you." As Arnold got out his money, has asked: "So, you

decided to follow in your late uncle's footsteps?" She responded with a smile: "Ya, like him, I love the lake and nature in general. While Eugene (her

husband) and Rose (Her and Eugene's daughter) are at home sleeping already, I get to enjoy this heavenly view in front of me." Sheen then noticed

Arnold's weapon and asked: "W-what is that for?" At this point, back at his hotel room, Ruvim slapped his forehead while grinding his cigarette and

Arnold began to stutter. Sheena then realized: "This has to do with your Phillip am I right?" Arnold sighed and said: "Please don't tell anybody about

this." Sheena responded: "Alright. Normally, I do not approve of violence, but sometimes we really do run out of options. Besides, my sweet Rose is

worried about her little friend." Arnold gave her a little smile and said: "Thanks Sheena."

Arnold finally arrived at Elk Island with the boat being driven by Sheena. Sheena told Arnold: "I wish you the best of luck." She then drove the boat

back to the Hillwood shore. Ruvim then spotted the cave with light coming from the inside through the camera and said: "I bet that is where they are

keeping your son." As Arnold walked toward the cave, he began to hear coughing and footsteps coming his way! "Uh oh." He said. Ruvim exclaimed:

"Hurry up and hide behind the bushes!" Arnold quickly hid and saw the guard coming out to patrol the outside. Ruvim then said: "Alright, point and

shoot." Arnold began to realize that he was about to take a human life. He shook and replied: " C-can't I just sneak past him?" Ruvim responded:

"Arnold! Are you serious about saving your son or not?!" Arnold took a deep breathe and aimed. He pulled the trigger and silent shots shredded the

back of the guard! The guard's body collapsed on the ground with his bloody back facing up. Arnold then realized that he actually killed a man. His skin

became pale while Ruvim rejoiced saying: "HAHA! YOU DID!" Ruvim then saw through the camera how Arnold began to throw up with teas in his eyes.

"Arnold! What the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Ruvim. Arnold replied: "I-I just took a life." Ruvim became furious and then said: "Don't tell me you

actually regret your actions!" Arnold replied: "But?" "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Yelled Ruvim as he continued: "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FATHER

ARE YOU?! That guard took part in kidnapping, torturing, and potentially MURDERING your son! When I killed my first dirtbag, I felt like cutting off the

head of his worthless carcass AND MOUNT IT OVER MY FIREPLACE!" Arnold's head began to shake and nod at the same time. He then said: "You're

right." Ruvim responded: "Of course I'm right. "I'M ALWAYS RIGHT! I'M RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING! Now continue your way toward the cave!" Arnold got

out of the bushes and continued toward the cave. At this point, his breathing became louder after his first kill. "Be quiet!" Exclaimed Ruvim. "S-sorry."

Replied Arnold. As Arnold walked deeper into the cave, he noticed another guard standing with his back turned. Ruvim then said: "Alright, we're gonna

have to save ammo here. Sneak toward him while his back is turned and STRANGLE HIM with your weapon!" "NO! I REFUSE TO TAKE ANOTHER LIFE!"

Said Arnold. "Boy I would hate to have a father like you." Replied Ruvim. Arnold realizing had no choice cringed, cleared his mind, and quickly ran

toward the unsuspecting guard! He got his weapon and began to literally choke the life out of the guard! "ARRRGHH." Cried the guard as he was being

strangled! "YES YES!" Said Ruvim as he looked through the camera with a sadistic smile. Slowly and painfully, the guard died. "Alright, release your

grip." Ordered Ruvim. Arnold looked down at the body and realized that he has taken another life! His vision began to blur and he felt nauseous again.

At point Ruvim became frustrated and said: "Arnold. Are you retarded? " Arnold responded : "I…" Ruvim interrupted: "Do you want to know why I am

helping you? It is because I believe in punishing evil. I find it sad that Philip is not even my son and I feel more obligated to save him than you. I am

not kidding when I say that YOU are a PATHETIC excuse for a father! Either I make a killing machine out of you or your son suffers the consequences."

Arnold began to get himself together and asked: "Ok, what do you want me to do?" Ruvim answered: "First of all, I want to know if you are really

serious about preventing your son from actually getting killed." "Absolutely!" Replied Arnold." Ruvim then said: "Well then remember that when you kill,

you are not killing innocent people, you are killing dirtbags who are hurting your son!" Arnold began to remember seeing Phillip get electrocuted. He

remembered seeing the torture that his son was experiencing. He then used his anger to stay focused and said: "Don't worry Phillip. I will make these

bastards pay!" "You better be serious about this!" Said Ruvim. "I am" Replied Arnold as moved on forward. Arnold then entered the main area. It was

filled with several guards patrolling the place. Ruvim Exclaimed: "Quickly! Get behind some crates!" As Arnold rushed toward the boxes, one of the

guards noticed him and yelled: "HEY!" "SHOOT HIM!" Yelled Ruvim. Arnold quickly shot from his weapon and hit the guard in the chest killing him! "TAKE

COVER!" Shouted Ruvim. Arnold hid behind the crates and Ruvim then said: ""SHOOT AND TAKE COVER!" Arnold did just that killing more guards who

were coming after him! Now, Arnold was getting used to killing. He realized that his son's life was at stake. He then noticed one of the guards running

away! "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Arnold as he got out of cover and began to chase him! "NO ARNOLD! IT'S A TRAP!" Shouted Ruvim. Frustrated,

Arnold ripped out his earpiece as well as his camera and continued after the guard! The guard led Arnold who was out of ammunition through a cave

tunnel. Arnold then cornered the guard at a dead end! Arnold began to crack his fists when the guard pointed up. "Huh?" Asked Arnold to himself as he

looked up where more guards were on platforms aiming their weapons at him! The micro camera that Arnold threw out landed on an angle where

Ruvim could see what was going on. Ruvim blew his cigarette and said to himself: "(Sigh) Looks like it's up to me now."


	8. Chapter 8

_Captured_

Inside a dark room, Arnold's unconscious eyes opened. He coughed out blood and began to notice he was bleeding from the forehead. All of a sudden,

the shadowed man that Arnold saw in the video appeared! "It's YOU!" Exclaimed Arnold. Out of the shadows, the man finally appeared. The kidnapper

was none other than Scheck! Scheck put out his cigarette and with an evil smile said: "I finally have my hands on you. You will pay for ruining me!"

"Where's my son!" Shouted Arnold. Scheck laughed and brought Phillip. Phillip's stomach was tied up to a chair. But his arms were free. He was

shaking in fear as well as pain. "DAD!" Cried Phillip. "PHILLIP!" Yelled Arnold. Arnold continued: "Scheck! LET HIM GO! He had nothing to do with the

beef between us!" Scheck smiled and said: "I'll gladly let him go." He then laughed and continued: "If he does me a favor." Scheck kneeled toward

Phillip and said: "You see boy, your father over here destroyed my business and had me imprisoned. For that, he is going to have to be punished. And

what better way to punish him than to have his life taken by his own flesh and blood" Scheck pulled out a pistol from his jacket and told Phillip with an

evil smile: "If you want to see the sun rise tomorrow, pull the trigger." Both Arnold and Phillip were in shock at what Scheck demanded. Phillip turned

toward Scheck and began to breathe heavily. With eyes terrified and wide open, he slowly shook his head. Scheck sarcastically sighed and said:

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do some encouragement." Scheck quickly held Phillip's hand down on the table and pulled out a knife! "PHILLIP!" Cried

Arnold as several of Scheck's henchmen held him down.

_**SLASH!**_

Arnold blinked and then saw Phillip's pointer finger fly right at him! Blood began to profusely spew out from Phillip's hand! "AAAAURRHHUAA!" Cried

Phillip in agony. Arnold screamed hysterically with tears in his eyes at what he saw. At this point the henchmen began to hold Arnold down even more

tightly and then knocked him out. All of a sudden, police sirens went off outside! "Crap it's the cops!" One of the henchmen said while holding Arnold.

"Damn it! We are not armed!" Added the other henchmen. Scheck began to panic and said: "Lets get the hell out of here!" The henchmen dropped

Arnold, Scheck dropped Phillip and they all fled the scene. Phillip was on the ground holding his bleeding hand under his arm shaking and crying. Then,

the police kicked the door open and were in shock at what they've found! The leading officer began to quickly call for an ambulance! Meanwhile, Ruvim

was outside with his cell phone dialed to 911. He said to himself: "I hope it's not too late."


	9. Chapter 9

_Now What? _

Its been a while since Arnold returned home. Back at home, Helga began to worry. Its bad enough her only child is missing and now her husband? All of a

sudden, the phone rang! Helga gasped and rushed toward the phone! "Hello?!" She answered desperately. "Helga?" replied Arnold. "Arnold?! Where were

you?!" She exclaimed. He responded: ""That's not important. I'm here to say that I"ve found Phillip. He's at the hospital with me right now."... Helga

dropped the phone and immediately rushed toward the hospital! She made her way to the hospital where Arnold greeted her. "Helga." Said Arnold as he

smiled with his arms opened. Helga slapped him and yelled: "WHERE'S MY SON?!" Arnold laughed and rubbed his face saying: "Alright, alright, I'll take you

to him." Once they got to Phillip's hospital room, Helga saw him with a cast over his arm. He smiled with tears in his eyes and said: "Mom." Helga broke

down into tears and ran toward him crying: "PHILLIP!" Helga began to hug her son tightly. Arnold quickly stepped in saying: "Be gentle! His finger has been

sliced off. Thankfully, we've arrived here in time to have it re-attached." After hearing that, Helga's heart sank and she began to gently hug her son saying:

"Oh dear Lord."

After a few weeks at the hospital, Phillip finally returned home. Everything seemed to return to normal. Until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Said Arnold.

Arnold opened the door with a radio on his doorstep. "Who is it?!" Shouted Helga from the kitchen. "Arnold nervously replied: "O-oh, it's nobody. Just

some mail." "Alright." Replied Helga. Arnold stepped outside and closed the door. The radio began to beep. "What is it?" Answered Arnold. Ruvim replied

with his disguised voice: "Arnold, are you ready to take down Scheck once and for all?" Arnold responded: "My son is finally home and my family is back

together. There is no need for that." Ruvim angrily said: "ARNOLD! Have you learned nothing?! If you left Scheck alone, he will come back and hurt your

family again. Next time, he might do something worse! I know people like this Arnold. The only way they could be stopped is if you eliminate them!" Arnold

nodded to himself and said: "Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

_Revenge _

Arnold walked back into the kitchen where Helga was at the table hugging Phillip as he ate soup. He scratched the back of his head and said: "Listen,

uh..." "Yes?" Helga interrupted. Arnold quickly thought of something and continued: "Hey, how about you and Phillip relax as I do the grocery shopping

ok?" "Alright." Said Helga with a smile. Arnold then left the kitchen and nervously sighed to himself. He stepped outside his door and contacted Ruvim.

Ruvim responded by asking: "So, are you ready?" "What do you want me to do?" Ruvim replied: "Head to the storage place. I rented a garage with the

materials you'll need." Arnold then said: "Alright, lets do this."

Arnold made his way to the storage place where Ruvim gave him the garage number and code. Once Arnold opened the garage, He stepped inside and

then closed it. He turned on a poorly lit light bulb from the ceiling and began to look at what's inside. In the back, there was a table with some weapons.

Arnold walked toward it and saw a shotgun, an Army knife, and a Taser. Ruvim then said through the radio: "Now are you gonna listen to me this time?!"

Arnold immediately answered: "Absolutely!" Ruvim continued: "Alright then, open the drawers from the table. I got a new micro camera and earpiece for

you." Arnold got the stuff and put it on himself. From his hotel room, Ruvim could now see what is going on. He said: "Arnold, hide the shotgun, Taser and

army knife inside your jacket. Its still pretty windy outside. Nobody will suspect anything." Arnold did just that. Ruvim then said: "Alright, I've been able to

follow Scheck and his two henchmen while driving my car. The address of where they are hiding is on the table." Arnold read the address and it was Rhonda's old house!

"This is where a friend of mine used to live!" Said Arnold. Of course, Ruvim already knew this. He asked Arnold with his disguised voice: "Friend? What friend?" Arnold

sighed and said: "It's a terribly painful story." Ruvim thought to himself: "You've got that right." and said: "Ok then, you know the place. GET GOING!"

Arnold determined, was marching toward Rhonda's old house. Finally, he made it. Ruvim instructed: "Alright, turn the knob and see if the door is opened."

Arnold gently turned the knob and said: "Yes!" Ruvim then said: "Ok, step in quietly." Arnold got out the shotgun and began to search the house of his

old friend. He then heard Scheck's voice talking with his henchmen upstairs. "I hear him!" whispered Arnold. Ruvim rubbed his hands together and said: "

Well alright, follow the voice!" Arnold went upstairs and made his way to the door which led to the room where Scheck and his men were. Arnold then

realized that this was Rhonda's old room. This began to bring back more painful memories. He sighed to himself and said to himself: "Uh-f course they're

here." Ruvim laughed and said: "This is great! They are not expecting you at all. Here's what I want you to do, kick open the door, kill the two henchmen

keep Scheck alive for now." Arnold began to sweat nervously and nodded. He then kicked the door open!

**_BANG! BANG! _**

Both of the henchmen flew to the back of the wall with pieces of their bodies flying al over the place. All of this was so unexpected for Scheck. He

immediately collapsed on his knees with his hands up. "Ohohohoho!" Said Ruvim with a sadistic smile. He then told Arnold: "TIE HIM UP!" Arnold found an

old chair that probably belonged to Rhonda. He tied Scheck up and waited for further directions. "HEY! LET ME GO!" Shouted Scheck. Ruvim told Arnold:

"Remember when he sent you that video of him electrocuting Phillip?" Arnold shook with anger and said: "Oh yes!" Ruvim chuckled and continued: "Use

that Taser on his fuckin testicles!" Arnold gladly pulled out his Taser and aimed it toward Scheck. Scheck yelled: "WAIT WHAT ARE YOU..."

**_DZZZZZZZZ!_**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Cried Scheck as he foamed from the mouth. Ruvim clapped and said: "I love this!" Ruvim continued: "Arnold, remember when Scheck

sliced off Phillip's finger? Well use that army knife to chop off all ten of his fingers!" Arnold got out the knife!

_**SLICE!**_ **_SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! _**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scheck yelled from agony as ten red waterfalls leaked from his hands. What Ruvim saw gratefully fed his soul. He

instructed: "Alright Arnold, Use the shotgun to blow Scheck's knees off!"

**_BANG! BANG! _**

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHRRRA!" screamed Scheck as his knees flew against the wall. "YES YES!" Shouted Ruvim. He then said: "Ok Arnold, finish him off by

cutting his stomach open and shoving his insides down his throat!" Arnold did just that!

**_SSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE! _**

At this point, Scheck began to lose consciousness as his stomach was being ripped open in front of him! Arnold then got the guts and other insides and

began to suffocate Scheck with them! Within seconds, Scheck died. The entire room looked like something out of a horror film. Arnold sighed and said:

"There, he can no longer hurt Phillip."

_Epilogue_

Ruvim was now driving the long road back home to Rhonda and Courtney. All of a sudden, his radio began to beep. It was of course Arnold. Arnold said:

"Hey, I still don't know who you are but I really want to thank you. Thank you for helping me save my son." Ruvim smiled and said: "Sure thing." The call

ended and Ruvim then threw the radio out his car window and sternly said to himself: "I still hate him."


End file.
